stampylongnosefandomcom-20200215-history
Stampy's Lovely World
Stampy Lovely World is Stampy's main world in Minecraft and the flagship series of the Stampylonghead channel. It is the longest-running series in the game and the channel itself. Overview This is a sandbox series where Stampy and his friends, the Minecraft Helpers, build and play. All the buildings and mini-games are designed by Stampy, while he builds it with his helpers. Stampy's House Main Article: Stampy's House Stampy's House is where Stampy lives, and is where almost every Lovely World episode starts. He has numerous areas and rooms inside his house, with his bedroom, the Love Garden, and the Dog House being the most notable and most visited ones. Stampy's Bedroom Main Article: Stampy's Bedroom Stampy's bedroom is where he usually starts the video by going out the balcony, greeting his helpers, and eating a cake. Love Garden Main Article: Love Garden The Love Garden is the shoutout area of the series and the stampylonghead channel itself, where Stampy adds one (or, sometimes, two or more) names that are fans of his for any reason such as fan arts, comments, etc. There are no set rules on how to be added, although the only rule is that any person is not allowed to ask to be added. Dog House Main Article: Dog House The Dog House is where all Stampy's Dogs are kept. Stampy currently has ten dogs including Barnaby, the oldest dog Stampy has kept alive. Town Main Article: Downtown The Town is where the majority of the buildings are built. It contains numerous shops and restaurants, with most of them having unique designs. It is continually growing and is expected to have more buildings built in the future. Funland Main Article: Funland The Funland is a large amusement park inside the Lovely World, and is where mini-games are built and played. Originally just a large frozen lake, it was transformed into a mini-game area where Stampy and his helpers play anytime. Like the town, the Funland is continually growing and is expected to have more mini-games built in the future. Characters Minecraft Helpers Main Article: Minecraft Helpers Stampy has a set of friends called the Minecraft Helpers to assist him in constructing buildings and mini-games. They also play with Stampy in various mini-game tournaments and Employee of the Month mini-games. Stampy has currently three active helpers, William Beaver, Polly Reindeer, and Fizzy Elephant. These characters show different personalities, as well as their strengths and weaknesses. Stampy used to have other Minecraft Helpers in the past including L for Lee x, Sqaishey Quack, and IBallisticSquid, but they stopped helping him back then. Hit the Target and Veeva Dash Main Articles: Hit the Target, Veeva Dash In some episodes, Stampy and, sometimes, his helpers battle against Hit the Target and Veeva Dash, his archenemies. Hit the Target was one of his Minecraft Helpers back when Stampy just started the Lovely World series, but he turned evil somewhat by accident. From there, Hit the Target attacks Stampy until now, although the "real-life" Hit the Target doesn't play Minecraft anymore (it is now one of Stampy's helpers dressed up as Hit the Target). Currently, he is being assisted by Veeva Dash, who also been one of Stampy's Minecraft Helpers. Lunar Friends Main Article: Lunar Friends The Lunar Friends are Stampy's friends who first appeared in Trip To The Moon, when Stampy flew to the moon for the first time. They have their own UFO, which is currently residing in the Lovely World. They once teamed up with Hit the Target when they rescued Hit the Target in a fight against Stampy, and when they attempted to kidnap Lee Bear. Harrison Main Article: Harrison Harrison is one of the villagers who live in the Lovely World, and is one of Stampy's neighbors. He used to be a zombie villager until Stampy cured him inside the Caring Cat Clinic in Episode 197 (Harrison). Harrison has his own house near Stampy's, which features a fancy room in his basement. Harriott Main Article: Harriet Harriott is a villager who lives in the Lovely World, and is also one of Stampy's neighbors. Like Harrison, she used to be a zombie villager until she was cured by Stampy and Lee in Episode 242 (Hose The Rose). She has her own house near Stampy's, in which, because of her love of hats, it features an actual hat shop in her basement. Santa Main Article: Santa Santa is one of Stampy's friends who often visits they Lovely World every Christmas to send gifts to Stampy and his friends and pets. He also befriended the Lunar Friends during their trip to the Moon. He once became a victim of Hit the Target. Because of Santa, Stampy met Polly Reindeer and she became one of the current Minecraft Helpers. Easter Bunny Main Article: Easter Bunny The Easter Bunny is one of Stampy's friends who appeared in the Easter episodes, often congratulating to Stampy for finding all the Easter eggs, or become Stampy's playmate. He was also notable for saving the Hotel of Dreams after an attempt of an explosion by Hit the Target. Stampy's Dogs Main Article: Stampy's Dogs Stampy's Dogs (also known as the Wolf Pack) are a set of tamed wolves (or dogs) that are being taken care by Stampy. Whenever they are not picked for a video, they are kept inside their own Dog House built within Stampy's House. He currently has ten dogs, with Barnaby being the oldest dog alive in the pack. Mittens Main Article: Mittens Mittens is Stampy's first pet cat, and she was tamed in Episode 145 (Kitty Cat). She currently has a relationship with one of Stampy's dogs, Duncan, and she is often been taken along with Duncan, especially in the mini-game tournament episodes. She lives in her own treehouse, the Kitty Cat Condo, located near Stampy's House. Lucky Cat Main Article: Lucky Cat Lucky Cat is Stampy's second pet cat, and he was tamed in the episode, Fortune Fountain. He lives in the Fortune Fountain casino, as Stampy believes that he brings good luck to the casino guests. Harry Main Article: Harry Harry is Stampy's only horse, and he was tamed by Stampy's helpers in Episode 389 (Clay Oven). He wears a diamond horse armour that Santa gave to Stampy as a gift. Stampy dedicated the mini-game Harry Hops to him. He currently lives in his own hut outside the dog house, although he used to live in a small hut behind the Funland House and near the Clay Oven Pizzeria. Henry Main Article: Henry Henry is Stampy's first snow golem, and he was created on the first Christmas Day as a gift from Ank55. He lives with Hilda in their bedroom across Stampy's room, although he used to live in Stampy's balcony. Hilda Main Article: Hilda Hilda is the only iron golem in Stampy's Lovely World, and she was created in Episode 115 (Wild Ocelot). She lives with Henry in their bedroom across Stampy's room. Norman Main Article: Norman Norman is Stampy's second snow golem, and was created in Vertigo to coat one of the Tree Train melon trees in snow, since the tree did not fit in the biome where it was built. He lives in the Emergency Igloo. Videos Main Series Lovely World videos are being published every Saturday, with the exception of the important events (Halloween, Christmas, etc.); these videos can be published in any day of the week. For a long time, the Lovely World videos were uploaded on Wednesdays and Saturdays, but the Wednesday slot was dropped and its spinoff, Stampy's Funland, took its place. This took effect after 6th August 2018. Episodes 1-31 are in private due to the fact that those videos were not family-friendly. Hiatus (2018-2019) On 9th October 2018, Garrett announced that he would temporarily stop uploading Minecraft content, which includes Lovely World and its spinoff, after Halloween Special 2018. He stated that YouTube is not currently his priority, as he is working with his novel and returning to college to pursue a course in Creative Writing (which also has to do with the novel). He also stated that while he still intends to continue both Minecraft series at some point in the future, he has to decide which platform he will be playing in the future since Legacy Console Edition (which includes the Xbox 360 Edition, the edition Stampy plays on) is discontinued after the release of Update Aquatic. The final episode for the foreseeable future, Terror Trio, premiered on 31st October 2018 at 5:00 PM (UK Time). After a year of its hiatus, the series will return on 19th October 2019 with the episode Mirror World. Other The world has been featured in videos of other YouTube channels. * BigBStatz toured the world in few episodes of Creative Cribs. * Finnball and his wife had a date in the Lovely World. * The world is featured in AmyLee33's first video where she and Stampy play games in the Funland. * When Stampy was featured in an episode of LionMaker's Crafting with Youtubers, Lion interviewed him inside of the world. Top 10's Stampy has made Top 10 videos for the Lovely World series. For all the Top 10 videos Stampy has made for the Lovely World series, see this page. Spin-off series Main Article: Stampy's Funland (series) Stampy announced a new series which will also set inside Stampy's Lovely World, but it will mainly contain episodes where he and his friends will play the existing Funland mini-games and rides. Unlike the main series, it will not feature the main rituals and traditions. It will be made as an answer to concerns that he does not play the other mini-games in a long time. The series was later named simply as Stampy's Funland. The first episode was uploaded on 26th February 2018. Trivia *While the world is played on the original texture pack, Stampy once played it on both Plastic and Halloween texture packs. * Stampy's House made a cameo in the first ever episode of Wonder Quest. * There were two blank canvases of the Lovely World: ** Stampy had a copy of a blank canvas of the world even before everything was built. It was used for the 100th episode, and was featured in a Behind The Scenes video. ** A map which includes a blank canvas of the Lovely World was created by David Sheppard and his helpers and was made available for download. It also features buildings that were already built by themselves such as Stampy's House and the Creeper Coaster. The teaser video about it was noticed by Stampy and he posted it to Twitter. *Stampy imported a 2015 version of the Lovely World to Bedrock edition; however, there was a bug which caused the chunks to not appear, appearing that the world is destroyed. Gallery Melonmoment.png|The Melon Moment Fruit Stand in Downtown Minecraft Xbox - Stampy's Hot Buns 91-0.jpg|Stampy's Hot Buns new World Headquarters in Downtown Epic Big C.jpg|Chloe in Stampy's Funland, the number one Tourist Attraction in Stampy's Lovely World Stampy's Bedroom.jpg|Stampylongnose in his Bedroom. Sos.jpg|Stampy and Longbow X99 on the SS Stampy Evil Mr.Porkchop.jpg|Stampy's Helpers in the Love Garden Ester.png|Ester in Stampy's House Cake Thief.jpg|Lee and Bengy in th Category:Locations Category:Stampy Category:Stampylonghead Category:Stampy's Lovely World Locations